Top 10 Best Weapons (Melee/Ranged) 10/15/2014
This page is about the top 10 best weapons (Opinions) of both Melee and ranged. FINISHED- Melee: 1. Noir Periastron Psi The Noir Periastron Psi is extreamly unique. It can darken the ENTIRE map by pressing the "q" button. It increases your speed by 40 and it makes you invisible. It is also a one hit KO. Not only it's a weapon, when you click rapidly, it gives you a speed boost. (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Noir'-'Periastron'-Psi-item?id=120307951) 2. Dual Darkhearts Dual Darkheats are the nastiest swords you'll ever see on roblox. Click while tapping the "q" button will make a dark destuctive "storm" making you killed instantly. It also steals your opponents health by 40%. (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Dual'-'Darkhearts'-item?id=108149175) 3. Dual Venomshanks Dual Venomshanks are nasty too. Instead of taking damage, you get poisoned by the venom. You'll take damage every second. Press the "q" button to make a puddle of sick acid. The acid harms the Robloxian who steps on it. It also has a longer range than the normal sized swords. Be careful! (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Dual'-'Venomshanks'-item?id=158069180) 4. Bluster Buster One devastating slash will blow your enemies with a deadly slash. It's simple. Hold "q" and let go. Or, you can slash quickly by clicking. "This is one sword with a twist. When you pull out the sword you start waving it above your head in a menacing way, but who'll take that seriously eh? Once you're holding it a little bar should appear right above your tool bar. To charge the sword hold down Left Mouse Button, and the bar should fill with a blue. If you release your mouse button before it has reached the half way mark or higher, then you will just swing your sword. If you release your mouse button in the second half of the bar a gust shall huff and puff, and BLOOOOOOOOOOOOW your enemy's gear away. For an added insult to your triumph over Air, you also remove the enemy's hat. For me, this is the worst part. When a gust of wind hits your opponent, it does a good sized amount damage to them. If you charge it all the way up, then the same thing happens but you do much more damage. In fact, you're likely to kill the person at full charge with just the wind." ~ astork9 (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Bluster'-'Buster'-item?id=83704190) 5. Sorcus' Sword of Judgement "Press "x" to slide-slash, Press "z" to turn into a blue ball of light. The blue ball of light automatically aims at the nearest people around you and flies to them. It never misses, it doesn't stop chasing the person until it hits them. One hit takes out half their health." ~ scoutywouty This is a very OP sword. Allows you to travel as an orb and do 75 damage. This is a sword that is worth your Robux. (LINK: http://www.roblox.com/'Sorcus'-'Sword-of-Judgement'-item?id=53623322) 6. Darksteel Katana of Ancient Illuminators Double tap the "q" while clicking, boom. This unique sword is outstanding. Like explosions? Like swords? This is for you. Go kill and destroy those pesty noobs with this sword. It has moves that are outstanding compaired to the other swords. Just for R$1,000 (Now Limited) Now what should I say? KABOOOOM!!! (LINK: http://www.roblox.com/'Darksteel'-'Katana-of-Ancient'-'Illuminators'-item?id=86494893) 7. Icedagger This is ranked 1# on ROBLOX for the deadliest sword of all. Not on this list. It may be strong, but has a very short range of slashing. It does 100 damage; a one hit KO. 70% of the times will get you and your opponent killed. Here's how it works: when you hit someone they freeze solid, then they get killed. Pretty boring but, a good weapon to get some KO's... And Wipeouts (Maybe, lol) (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Icedagger'-item?id=83704165) 8. Windforce A classic sword... That pushes your opponents back... A treasure! This is used as a troll weapon for most users. You can push people off the map. Even spawn killing! It does a a short amount of damage (10%) but a massive force. Try slashing someone in a corner! Even though it's classic, it's impossible for most users to afford. Anyways, a great trolling gear... Wait, I meant a great classic gear! (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Windforce'-item?id=77443704) 9. RedCliff Sword and Shield A strongly recommended sword for users who need damage and defence. Equip the shield to increase your max health to 175 and enable shield bashing! "This is one of the Redcliff items made by Sorcus. It does 18 slash damage and 12 lunge damage. When pressing the Q key, the user will bring out the shield behind the user, which will increase the player's health to175 and enable shield bashing by double clicking. However, the shield will slow down the user after its equiped. If the user wants to, the user may press Q key again to unequip the shield." ~ Roblox Wikia (LINK: www.roblox.com'/Knights-of-Redcliff'-'Sword-and-Shield'-item?id=49929767) 10. Dual Illumina (It's a surprise that it didn't make it to the top 5. Remember, these are opinions. It MAY make it to the top 5 next time!) A Illumina? Oh boy! How about 2? Hell yeah! When it touches a user, it takes 50 damage instantly! If you slash them, it kills the user. Spam click while pressing the "q" and make a storm of Illumina's! The storm instantly kills a user. So, why not try it on a group of people? (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Dual'-Illumina-item?id=101191388) ____________________________________________________________________________________ Ranged: 1. Scroll of Sevenless One click, KABOOOOOOOOM!!! This OP monster will blow your enemies up into bits. Just click and a long line of explosions! A whole line of explosions appear in a straight line before your eyes, you can point it anywhere (with your cursor) than if you click it will make a straight line of explosions in the direction, its an easy-kill weapon, and is really unique itself. But, it's really annoying when noobs spawn kill you with this gear. If you have those Windows XP computers, tough luck. (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Scroll-of-Sevenless'-item?id=125013830) 2. Heat Seeking Missile Launcher *Psssttt* Target locked. A Humanoid with a messed up hair and a Man Package, I copy. *Pssstt* My most favorite ranged weapon, the Heat Seeking Missile Launcher! With this baby, you can lock on pesty Robloxian's and blow them up! A great weapon for both offence and defence! How about slaughter those OD'ers and those idiotic Robloxian's! Just R$1,250, a great price for a great gear! (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Heat'-'Seeking'-'Missile'-'Launcher'-item?id=67747912) 3. Knights of the Splintered Sky: Wind Summoning Horn This is deadly... Plain deadly. Just one click will summon 6 giant winds that kill you before you know it. Use it to kill your enemies, destroy their buildings, and spawn kill Robloxians. Even the Heat Seeking Missile Launcher can't effect you if it get's in one of the wind tunnels. Get inside a wind tunnel and get a defence from all those bullets! (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Knights-of-the-Splintered'-'Sky'-'Wind'-'Summoning-Horn-'''item?id=127506257 4. Tri-Laser 333 "You noobs, teh Hyper Laser Gun is deh stongest gear evar!!!!!!!" ~ uglyguest Sike, The Tri-Laser 333 is MUCH stronger then that old Hyper Laser Gun. Shoot and 3 lasers blast out instead of 1. Go ahead and shoot people down, delete them ALL!!!... lol? (LINK: www.roblox.com/'Tri'''-'Laser'-'333'-item?id=139578207)